


Where Does it Hurt Mr. Lennon?

by imabeatlemaniac (SimonTamSherlockBabe)



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, McLennon, PAUL WOULD BE A PRETTY GIRL I FUCKIN SWEAR, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, cross dressing, knickers, lacy blue bra, nurse paul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimonTamSherlockBabe/pseuds/imabeatlemaniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul is dressed as a Nurse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Does it Hurt Mr. Lennon?

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored, I actually wrote this a while ago...

Paul looked at his refection in the mirror. What he was willing to do for John was incredible. Damn his kinky fantasies. He reached down and straightened the hemline of his nurses uniform. He adjusted his bra as well, unable to comprehend how women wore them without adjusting them every few minutes. Especially those with the scratchy lace bras like the one he was wearing. He gave himself a once-over in the mirror and checked his make-up again. He gave a heavy sigh and walked into their bedroom.

He saw John's eyes light up. It was this special glint that made all this dress-up and role playing absolutely worth it. He walked over to John and in a falsetto voice said, "So Mr. Lennon, where does it hurt?" It was a bad falsetto but falsetto nonetheless.

"Let me show you," said John in a sultry voice. He grabbed Paul's wrist and put it over his throbbing erection.

"Oh Mr. Lennon!" Paul feigned a flustered reaction.

"Would you want to help ease the pain?"

"Well, maybe I would." Paul's hand slipped inside John's pants and began to wank him in a steady rhythm. He knelt down as he did this. The heels he was wearing were killing him. John's breathing became heavy and he threw his head back signalling to Paul that he was getting close. The hand was suddenly retracted and began to remove John's pants. But the mere fact that it had stopped caused John to throw his head forward and address Paul.

"Why did you stop?!"

Paul broke character for a moment, "Johnny, baby, we want to make this worth our while right?"

John nodded deftly as Paul continued his ministrations. Paul was actually getting into this and he too felt his arousal pressing on the fabric of the panties he was wearing. Which was probably more uncomfortable than John in his y-fronts. But he wasn't about to complain. John's pants hit the floor and Paul's eyes rested on John's underwear, it was indeed looking quite uncomfortable. Paul climbed onto the bed and straddled John's shins. He leaned down and took the elastic of the y-fronts in his mouth. Looking up and staring John directly in the eyes he slowly began to pull the elastic down; exposing his straining hardness.

Paul threw the underwear to the floor and crawled up so he was at eye level with John. In one swift movement John had leaned in and claimed Paul's lips with his own. Smearing the sultry red lipstick a bit. There was a low moan from deep in Paul's throat. He felt John's hand slowly move up his thigh, over his stockings and under the hem of the dress he was wearing. When the hand went under his underwear Paul gave a wanton gasp into John's mouth. This momentary lapse allowed John's tongue to dart in and begin exploring Paul's mouth. Their teeth clashed and tongues began to dance around each other.

Paul felt his underwear slide off and looked over to see the lacy blue panties join the other articles on the floor. His dress had ridden up and he felt John's cock brush against his and it sent a shiver through him. Before he knew it John had flipped him over and pinned his wrists on both sides of his head.

"Nurse Paul, it looks like you're awfully uncomfortable in that uniform."

Back in his falsetto voice Paul replied, "Quite Mr. Lennon. Would you help in the removal of them?"

John gave a dark chuckle and began to unbutton the top of the uniform. Exposing a lacy blue bra that matched the panties on the floor. It was of course stuffed but it didn't take away from the appealing look of Paul in makeup, with his lust filled eyes, and ladies underwear. Kinky as that may sound. John's hand moved under the bra and rubbed over a hard nub of his nipple. The wanton gasp had now turned into a moan and this encouraged John. His mouth had moved to Paul's neck and he began to plant kisses along the base of his neck and collarbone. He pulled on Paul's uniform to signal that he wanted to pull it off. Paul slowly sat up and began to pull the dress off over his head. All that was left on his was his stockings, heels, and bra.

Paul felt kind of exposed, this was such an unusual situation for him. He looked at John and saw the reddish smears around his mouth. A clear indicator that he had been kissed fiercely by him. John licked his lips as his eyes looked Paul over, making him even more self-conscious than he already was. He hadn't thrown the uniform onto the ground yet and he clutched it to himself, trying to cover as much as possible.

John gave a slight smile at how shy Paul was being. He gently pried the cloth from his fingers; he tossed it aside and moved into kiss him. John's hands slide up from Paul's hips, up his sides, and to his shoulders. He gently presses Paul into the bed. His hands reached around to unclasp the bra and that too hit the floor.

Paul tugged John's shirt over his head and cast it aside. Paul pulled him down leaving no space between them. Their chests were flush. The heat exchange made the air around them seem even hotter. John's hand moved down and began to stroke Paul since he had been lacking attention down there. After a few strokes there was a quick tug at the base causing Paul's hips to jerk upward into John's hand.

"Paul, hand me the lotion in the drawer."

Paul's hand went backwards and felt around in a drawer for the much sought after lotion tube. He pressed it into John's hand. He soon felt a couple of slicked fingers press into him. There was a slight burning but it dulled after a while. He was after all used to this. After being stretched John applied some lotion to himself and positioned himself at Paul's backside. He slowly pressed in, being careful, even then, not to hurt Paul. After he was fully sheathed inside Paul he waited for an 'ok' from him.

"M-m-move John." Paul swallowed dryly.

John began to slowly move in and out of Paul. Searching for the one spot that never failed with Paul. He soon rubbed against it and Paul lept a bit. He began to openly moan and he pulled John's mouth to his to capture the moans escaping him. He loved being with John. For all the silly foreplay it was worth it to feel John pounding in and out of him. The feel of John's throbbing cock inside him was an unforgettable feeling and he loved it.

The friction of John's stomach on his hard cock was about to push Paul over. He clenched John's upper arms. His silent way of signalling what was going on. The wave of pleasure surged through him and the feeling of warm spunk between them made John fall into his orgasm. He filled Paul and pulled out just after that.

He rolled off Paul and put his arm around Paul's shoulders. They lay there waiting for their panting to subside.

Paul's eyelids were heavy but he wasn't exactly super tired. He felt John's gentle fingers brush over his eyelids.

"I like the color on you, it brings out your eyes."

Paul smiled with his eyes closed. "John?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I take the stockings and heels off now?"

"Yeah, definitely."

He took them off and threw them to the floor. He curled up to John side. Before he fell asleep he heard John whisper to him.

"You're the prettiest bird I've met. You know that right?"

Paul nodded in response and he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
